


The Purrfect Purrifying Purr

by Raaj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat being a cat, Gen, Ladybug is having A Day, side abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: Or: while Ladybug and Chat Noir take a break from an akuma fight to recover, Chat discovers his minor talent for healing.  Old drabble from tumblr I decided to share here.





	The Purrfect Purrifying Purr

“…Chat, what are you doing?”

What was he doing? He was finishing tending to Ladybug’s wound, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t what she was asking. There was a odd feeling in his throat, almost like the muscles were twitching and spasming, but it didn’t feel unpleasant. When he breathed in deep, then out, he heard a low sound rumbling through him.

Oh. “Purraying for your miraculous recovery?”

She looked at him a little cross-eyed, still dazed from the hit to her head. “Do you have to?”

Was it odd? It was probably odd, and Ladybug was disoriented enough without her partner doing weird things. He tried to force himself to stop–he wasn’t happy that LB had gotten hurt, after all. Yet trying to stop only made his fingers more twitchy, almost kneading against the fabric left over from Ladybug’s makeshift bandage. (He was going to have to apologize to Marinette for invading her room and using her things when this was all over. Superhero emergency and all, she’d probably understand, but he still needed to make it up to her. Somehow. Maybe he could buy her a bolt of the fabric?) He couldn’t focus when he tried to still himself, felt his throat twitching, desperately wanting to purr.

Was Plagg trying to tell him something? Was there a reason for him to purr? Come to think of it, he did remember reading once that cats sometimes purred when they weren’t happy…rather, they purred because– “Cats purr at a frequency that promotes healing! My lady–”

“No.”

His cat ears drooped immediately. “But can we just try–”

“This is ridiculous,” Ladybug said, managing enough motor control to facepalm. “I’ve already gotten bludgeoned over the head with a teapot. I don’t believe it can be healed by purring.”

“It wouldn’t hurt anything to try,” Adrien muttered, feeling very useless under the leather costume. He didn’t have a miraculous cure like Ladybug did. Was it so much to hope that he could at least make her feel better?

“My remaining dignity,” Ladybug retorted, but she looked up at him through the gaps between her fingers. Then she clumsily patted the chaise’s fabric. “All right, Chat Noir. Give it a go. Let’s hope you’ve got the magic purr.”

“You just relax and have a quick cat nap, LB. I’ll have you feeling better in two flicks of a cat’s tail.” He hoped. Otherwise, the painkillers they’d raided needed to kick in soon, but so far they hadn’t been doing much.

Ladybug closed her eyes, going limp on the chaise. At any other time Chat Noir might have been proud of how much trust she was showing in him, but right now he was focused on purring her back to her regular, akuma-defeating self. He knelt down on the floor right by her side, letting himself rumble all the anxiety and worry for her out, hoping this did something. Anything.

Ladybug laughed at one point, lazily lifting a hand to kind-of sort-of pet him. That was nice, but not the point, and Chat Noir made sure to continue purring, even if her fingers in his hair were incredibly distracting. After a while, she stopped, and he could focus better.

It took him a few more minutes to realize she’d stopped petting him because she’d fallen asleep. He eyed her nervously, looked at the news report playing across the television–the akuma was still somewhat pacified with the “guests” it had rounded up for its tea party, but that wouldn’t last forever–and nudged her. “LB?”

She bolted upright. “Save me some cookies, Papa!” and he couldn’t help but snort in laughter, even as she moued at him and flicked his nose. But when her expression shifted to surprise, he quickly paid attention. “I…you know what? I actually do feel a lot better, Chaton. Thank you!”

He opened his mouth to say “Anything for you, LB.” What came out was a purr.

“Uh, Chat? I am feeling better, really. You can stop.”

“Aww, LB,” he laughed, hugging her. “But now I am happy!” He could heal her, his partner! This was the best ability. A rumble stayed in his chest all the way as they bounded back to the fight; right up until the akuma managed to bind him to a chair, and forced on him a cup that was more sugar than tea.

**Author's Note:**

> …I got the dumb idea of “so if Ladybug has the possibility of creating something destructive with Lucky Charm, what if Chat Noir has very limited healing abilities?”
> 
> THE PURRIFYING PURR. probably not what Plagg would call it, just what Adrien does because he’s a massive dork. Can only heal himself or individuals in close proximity.


End file.
